The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia×hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PERHC59B’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Euphorbia plants having large inflorescences with bright red purple-colored flower bracts and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia×hybrid identified as code number PE3-63, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia×hybrid identified as code number 76-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. in December, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since January, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.